


春梦

by SheepNebula



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha Eddy Chen, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Brett Yang
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepNebula/pseuds/SheepNebula
Summary: Alpha!Eddy Omega!Brett乳交➕口交 很雷的发骚杨不建议任何人阅读我需要更多乳交布雷特杨，又白又软的奶子不被揉捏到遍布指痕就是暴殄天物。很柴的肉🙇
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	春梦

陈韦丞闭上眼睛，眼前浮现出来的就是赤裸着身体的杨博尧。

……omega的双手捧着他那对少女般娇嫩洁白的乳房，咬着嘴唇用挺立起来的乳尖去刮蹭陈伟丞的龟头。陈韦丞看得只觉气血上涌，身下那物一颤竟又硬了几分。杨博尧也跟着一颤，随即臊红了脸，抬起头瞪了陈韦丞一眼。这一眼让陈韦丞当机立断把杨博尧扯到自己胸前，搂着人好好地亲了一顿。他以一股几乎是想把杨博尧揉到自己身体里的架势吻着，甚至可以说是吞吃着杨博尧。

一吻结束，两人气喘吁吁地分开，额头顶着额头，试图在安静而滚烫的这瞬间平复自己的呼吸。杨博尧面色潮红，额头前的碎发被汗浸湿成一绺一绺的。他剧烈地喘息着，全身因为亲吻而泛着漂亮的粉色。在呼吸稍微平稳后，他拍拍陈韦丞的手臂，示意陈韦丞放开他。陈韦丞依依不舍地松开了环绕在杨博尧腰间的手臂，额头因杨博尧的离开感到了一丝凉意。还没等他开始怀念两人呼吸交融的那份炽热，杨博尧再次俯下身的动作让他的大脑彻底一片空白了：杨博尧用双手推挤着那对白嫩的乳房，把陈韦丞的阴茎夹在中间，同时低头张口含入了紫红色的龟头，开始上下小幅度起伏起来。

茎身被柔软嫩滑的乳房摩擦着，龟头被杨博尧湿润火热的口腔包裹着——而他居然还在用舌头轻轻舔弄着，在龟头上打转，就好像那是什么好吃的棒棒糖一样。上帝啊，陈韦丞紧紧捂住口鼻猛地仰过头去，眼前艳丽的景色对身心来说都是莫大的刺激，他要是在这个时候流鼻血可太煞风景了。

且不论杨博尧技术如何，光是杨博尧给他乳交加口交这一事实都能让他几乎马上就射出来，何况杨博尧真的他妈的就有一条能让人欲仙欲死的舌头。因为轻微洁癖的原因，杨博尧几乎从来不给他口活。而他也乐得为杨博尧服务，被舔到全身无力小声啜泣的omega总会在射出来时也流了一大腿的淫水，在那之后进入杨博尧他只会含着眼泪乖乖给操，时不时发出可爱到要命的淫叫，任陈韦丞为所欲为。杨博尧只有在兴致特别高的时候才会赏赐他一个口活，而乳交更是自他们滚上床来的第一次，陈韦丞混沌的大脑实在没有分析杨博尧今天为何突然这么积极的余地，他全部的精神和自制力都用来克制自己不要射出来。但前列腺液却不受他意志控制地从阴茎前端不断流出，沾得杨博尧的嘴唇和胸部一片水光。

而另一方面，下巴开始发酸的杨博尧感觉到口中的硬物迟迟没有释放的迹象，不满地加快了起伏的速度，并放弃用手托着沾满了清液的乳房，在陈韦丞迷茫不解的眼神中抚上并开始灵巧地玩弄着他的囊袋，满意地听到了陈韦丞再也抑制不住的低喘与呻吟。尽量速战速决吧，他要没力气了，寂寞的后穴流着水开合着，渴求着被alpha粗壮的那根贯穿。但在被狠狠干一顿之前，他要让陈韦丞先在他嘴里射出来。

渴望着alpha的精液，杨博尧猝不及防地给了陈韦丞一个深喉。忽然被高热紧致的腔道紧紧包裹，陈韦丞终于忍不住，用尽全身力气向后撤了一点，避免杨博尧被呛到，便在omega的口中射出了积蓄许久温热的精液。大股大股的精液从杨博尧的口中溢出，滴落在陈伟丞的大腿上和两人之间的床单上。片刻恍神后，陈韦丞忙从床头柜上抽了两张纸巾，向杨博尧凑过身去。“抱歉......实在没忍住，有被呛到吗？快吐出来吧。”说着将纸巾捧到杨博尧嘴边。omega此时双目涣散，泪眼朦胧，嘴角和手上都是陈伟丞的精液，看得陈伟丞下腹又是一阵火，竟是再次隐隐硬起来了。他用纸巾轻轻擦去杨博尧身上的精液，在仔细擦干净杨博尧手上的遗留后，他转头回去再抽了些纸，准备哄着杨博尧把精液吐出来时，一声小小的吞咽的“咕咚”声打破了房间的寂静。陈韦丞差点以为自己的耳朵出了问题，他不敢置信地回头，看到眼神恢复清明的omega喉结再次一动，将口中的精液尽数吞下。

啪，陈韦丞的理智正式断线，在他意识到之前，他已经如雄狮一般扑向杨博尧，把他拉到自己胸前再狠狠压到床上。而杨博尧，杨博尧没有任何抵抗，而是极为顺从地雌伏在陈韦丞身下，他甚至眯着眼慵懒地发出了一声长长的呻吟。如同一朵缓缓开放的大丽花一样，omega覆着一层薄汗的粉白的四肢，浮现出交错的红痕的柔嫩乳房，以及流着淫水一张一翕的小穴，都完完全全地对alpha敞开了。不等陈韦丞有所动作，杨博尧先一勾他的脖子，将陈韦丞拉入一个撕咬一般的吻中。陈韦丞一愣，便马上夺回了主动权，他舔舐着，吮吸着omega红润的下唇，急躁地舔弄omega的红舌，吞吃着他每一声颤抖的可爱呻吟。陈韦丞边吻着杨博尧，手边向杨博尧身下探去，他此时已经硬得发痛了，但在进入之前，他要确保杨博尧不会受伤。摸到那一片湿泞之处，陈韦丞慢慢伸入两根手指，在那湿软紧致的穴中缓缓拓张着，寻找着杨博尧的敏感点。杨博尧几乎是在alpha的手指进入他身体的那一刹那就哭喊着射了出来，他浑身颤抖着，眼泪和不成语句的呻吟都被陈韦丞尽数吞吃入腹。杨博尧感觉自己软成了一滩水，为什么陈韦丞还不插进来，那两根手指简直是一种折磨。omega沸腾的大脑没有多余的思考能力，他越想越委屈，最后竟抽噎着哭了起来，吓得陈韦丞连忙把手指抽出，担心捧着杨博尧的脸问他是不是伤到哪里了。

哪里都没伤到啦！你这个大笨蛋，快点插进来啊。觉得皱眉担心自己的男朋友真的好帅，又觉得死活不插肉棒进来的他好可恨。杨博尧彻底自暴自弃，一边打着哭嗝一边尽全力抬高屁股蹭着陈韦丞的坚挺。“......你到底要不要插进来嘛，我好想要你。”

第三次，陈韦丞被爱人的主动炸到无法思考。他今天晚上是不是有点太被动了？这念头在陈韦丞脑中出现了一瞬便被擦去，此时把杨博尧操到下不来床才是要紧事。捞起杨博尧一条白花花的大腿放在肩上，陈伟丞对准淫穴毫不留情地插了进去。

没了 主要就想写乳交 愿陈伟成同学早日把春梦变成现实

**Author's Note:**

> 没头没尾的一段怪东西，失眠的时候在手机上打的，现在一看真的好羞耻。  
> Anyway,发这篇出来是因为最近都没什么EB车车，EB人饥饿，如果这篇拙作能激发您心中的EB魂那就再好不过了。🌹😙


End file.
